


How to train your wolf

by Littlefairy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefairy/pseuds/Littlefairy
Summary: Sauron trouve des louveteaux dans la forêt et décide de les ramener pour les élever. Melkor découvre alors une nouvelle facette de son lieutenant qui ne le laisse pas indifférent.





	How to train your wolf

Chapitre Premier

 

Les arbres s’étaient paraît des couleurs de l’automne et les feuilles jaunes et oranges tombaient par dizaine, aidées par le vent froid et humide qui traversait les Terres du Milieu. Marchant sous la pluie de frondaisons colorées, Mairon parcourait la forêt d’un pas lent et distrait, son esprit vagabondant çà et là, au gré des pensées qui l’envahissaient. Il était un peu préoccupé. Son seigneur était enfin revenu de Valinor, après quatre cent ans de captivité, mais il était rentré dans un drôle d’état et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’il était enfermé dans la forge, avec les Silmarils. Alors oui, le Maia s’inquiétait pour son Vala.

 

Il progressait doucement entre les arbres mourants, les yeux rivés devant lui, le regard perdu dans le vague, ses pensées tournées vers Melkor, quand de petits couinements plaintifs coupèrent court à ses réflexions. Le lieutenant s’arrêta et tendit l’oreille pour déterminer d’où les plaintes provenaient. Il suivit les pleurs, marchant avec prudence, jusqu’à tomber sur la carcasse d’un grand loup. Sans doute les orcs l’avaient-ils chassé puis tué pour s’en nourrir. Non loin de la bête morte se trouvaient six petits louveteaux certainement affamés pour pleurer de la sorte. Le Maia les observa un moment. Ils étaient minuscules, insignifiants, probablement pas encore sevrés. Sans leur mère pour s’occuper d’eux et avec l’hiver qui approchait, ils n’avaient aucune chance de survivre. Mairon aurait pu les laisser là, livrés à eux-mêmes et faire demi-tour pour regagner Angband, il aurait aussi pu les achever pour leur épargner une longue agonie, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se refusa à les laisser mourir et décida de les ramener avec lui à la tour.

 

De retour à Angband, le Maia avait ordonné aux Elfes captifs de cuisiner une bouillie spéciale pour les louveteaux pendant qu’il s’occupait de leur préparer un coin dans ses appartements. Il devait informer Melkor de leur présence et justifier son acte, lui expliquer pourquoi il avait préféré les sauver plutôt que les abandonner à leur funeste sort. Lui-même n’en savait rien, mais des loups éduqués comme il faut pouvaient s’avérer utile en temps de guerre et être un atout considérable contre les ennemis. Mairon était certain que ces arguments suffiraient à convaincre son Maître de le laisser s’occuper de ses petits protégés. Petits protégés qu’il était sur le point de nourrir lorsque l’on vint frapper à sa porte. Il autorisa la personne à entrer et Thuringwethil se présenta dans l’encadrement. Elle était la messagère de Mairon, une Maia, comme lui. Elle était petite et fluette, si discrète qu’elle savait se faire oublier, c’était pour cela qu’elle excellait en tant qu’espionne et messagère. Elle avait le visage fin et les traits doux et la peau légèrement basanée, des cheveux ébène et bouclés qu’elle ne détachait que très rarement, elle les coiffait en chignon la plupart du temps. Ses yeux étaient noirs et fixaient souvent le lieutenant avec une pointe de tendresse et d’admiration qu’elle dissimulait tout au fond de ses iris sombres.

 

_« Qui a-t-il Thuringwethil ? »_

_« Le Seigneur Melkor vous demande, Lieutenant. »_

_« Oh, très bien. Puisque tu es là, nourris-les pendant que je m’entretiens avec Melkor. »_

La petite Maia fronça les sourcils d’un air interrogateur et Mairon désigna les louveteaux d’un geste de la main avant de confier la gamelle de bouillie à sa messagère, qui n’eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

 

_« Assure-toi qu’ils mangent tous. »_

Sur ces dernières paroles, le lieutenant ferma la porte derrière lui et disparu dans le couloir, laissant Thuringwethil seule avec les petits loups affamés.

 

Il avançait dans la tour d’un pas hâtif, impatient de retrouver son Maître et de voir dans quel état il était. Lorsqu’il arriva dans la grande salle, il trouva Melkor assit sur son trône, coiffé d’une grande couronne de fer noire sertie des trois Silmarils. Mairon détailla la tiare quelques instants puis reporta son attention sur le Vala, il avait la mine mauvaise et épuisée.

 

_« Vous m’avez fait demander, Seigneur Melkor ? »_

Le sombre monarque leva ses iris ténébreux sur son lieutenant. Il se redressa et l’observa en silence. Mairon ne bougeait pas, le visage sérieux, comme à son habitude. Jamais un sourire ne fendait ce beau visage, jamais une expression ne filtrait à travers ses prunelles dorées. Son Maia était beau. Une beauté glaciale qui renfermait pourtant un esprit vif et ardent qui le rendait bien différent des autres. Déjà du temps où il servait Aulë, cette flamme incandescente si bien dissimulée le démarquait du reste de son cortège, diamant scintillant au milieu des éclats de roc, et cette subtile singularité était ce qui avait attiré Melkor, ce qui l’avait poussé à le séduire plutôt qu’à le corrompre pour le rallier à sa cause sans ternir ni noircir cet éclat qui étincelait si vivement en lui.

 

_« Seigneur Melkor ? »_

La voix de Mairon tira le Vala de sa contemplation. Il se racla la gorge et s’installa bien sur grand trône noir.

 

_« Fais-moi un rapport sur l’évolution de la situation dans les Terres du Milieu depuis ma capture. »_

L’intonation de la voix de Melkor était plus froide et sèche qu’il ne l’aurait voulu et cela fit l’effet d’un coup de fouet au Maia. Il ne laissa cependant rien paraître et raconta en détail tous les évènements qui s’étaient déroulés au cours des quatre derniers siècles. Après avoir regroupé le gros des troupes du seigneur sombre, Mairon avait envoyé des espions aux quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu, ainsi il avait pu se tenir au courant des moindres faits et gestes des Elfes qui n’avaient pas rejoint le pays d’Aman. Son compte rendu était clair et détaillé et le sombre Vala l’écoutait avec beaucoup de satisfaction. Il était fier de voir que son Maia avait su prendre les choses en main durant sa longue absence mais il était surtout très content de constater à nouveau combien son lieutenant lui était fidèle et à quel point il pouvait lui faire aveuglement confiance, bien qu’il n’en ait jamais douté. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Mairon s’en aperçu. Il en fut si surpris qu’il se tu une fraction de seconde, ce qui amusa Melkor, puis il acheva son rapport.

 

_« Je te remercie Mairon. Comme d’habitude, tu as fait de l’excellent travail. Tu peux disposer. »_

Le Maia fut touché par les compliments de son Vala. Il s’inclina respectueusement, un imperceptible sourire collé aux lèvres, prêt à quitter les lieux, puis les louveteaux lui revinrent en mémoire et il se tourna à nouveau face à son Maître, qui le scruta un instant.

 

_« Aurais-tu oublié de me parler de quelque chose, Mairon ? »_

_« En effet, Seigneur Melkor. En allant prendre l’air dans la forêt un peu plus tôt, je suis tombé sur les restes d’une grande louve. Près du cadavre, il y avait ses six louveteaux. Je me suis permis de les ramener à la tour en me disant qu’ils pourraient nous être utiles une fois adultes. Si vous me le permettez, je les élèverai avec fermeté et je ferais d’eux de fidèles alliés. »_

 

Melkor le regardait avec des yeux ronds. C’était la première fois qu’il laisser paraitre une émotion et il semblait angoissé. Le Vala sourit encore, à la fois surpris et amusé, mais garda le silence. Il toisait Mairon de ses yeux noirs. Garder ces petites créatures avait l’air de lui tenir à cœur et puis, il le méritait bien, sans lui, ses armées seraient encore éparpillées aux quatre vents et son royaume ne serait qui ruine. Il pouvait bien lui accorder cela. Il s’enfonça dans son trône sans quitter son lieutenant du regard, appréciant encore quelques instants l’expression de son visage qui le rendait étrangement irrésistible.

 

_« Soit, si cela te fait plaisir, tu peux garder ces loups. Mais veille à bien les éduquer, qu’ils ne soient une gêne pour personne. »_

Le temps d’une seconde, le regard de Mairon s’illumina et il observa son Maître en papillonnant des yeux, incrédule. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il accepte aussi facilement. Il sourit sans s’en rendre compte, contrairement à Melkor qui se délectait de cette expression de joie si inouïe sur le visage de son lieutenant, puis il s’inclina de nouveau.

 

_« Je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez pas déçu, Seigneur Melkor. Ils obéiront au doigt et à l’œil. Merci. »_

Le sombre Vala ne répondit rien et fit signe à Mairon de disposer. Il s’exécuta et regagna ses appartements où Thuringwethil s’occupait des louveteaux. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, celle-ci était assise par terre, un petit loup sur elle qu’elle tentait vainement de nourrir. Elle sursauta à la venue de son supérieur. Elle se releva et le salua.

 

_« Thuringwethil, ça s’est bien passé avec les loups ? Tu as réussi à les nourrir ? »_

_« Oui, Lieutenant. Sauf celui-là. Il refuse de s’alimenter. »_

_« Bien, je te remercie. Je vais m’en occuper, tu peux y aller. »_

La petite Maia salua de nouveau Mairon et se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter les lieux avant de faire volte-face.

 

_« Le Seigneur Melkor est au courant pour les louveteaux ? »_

_« Oui, il l’est. Il m’a autorisé à les garder. »_

Thuringwethil n’ajouta rien et sourit devant la scène qui s’offrait à elle. Son lieutenant était à présent assit à son bureau, le louveteau sur les genoux pour tenter de le nourrir et lui parlait tout bas en le caressant doucement, il semblait déjà attaché à ces petites bêtes. Elle s’éclipsa en silence et laissa Mairon avec ses petits protégés.


End file.
